ViLLA's Tale : The Greget Frog
by Himiki-chan
Summary: Bagi kalian, dongeng apa sih yang paling membuat kalian geregetan? Beauty and the Beast? Mungkin, tapi menurutku lebih greget lagi The Princess and The Frog. Mencium kodok. Nah di ceritanya sih fine-fine aja. Tapi kalau di realita? Masa iya mau cium kodok? Kalau direkam CCTV (Lacrima) gimana? Lalu bagaimana jika yang jadi kodok Erza? #For Lacie Helra-chan's Birthday. Mind to RnR?


**ViLLA's Tale : The Greget Frog**

**Inspirate by 'ViLLA' LINE RP Group**

**A folk tale story by Walt Disney**

**Changing story © Himiki-chan**

**Fanfiction and Idea © Himiki-chan**

**.**

**.**

**A birthday pressent**

**for**

**Lacie Helra-chan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa kodok meloncat ke atas daun yang tergenang di danau indah itu, "kwepek-kwepek!" hanya sebuah suara bernada rendah yang di hasilkan oleh lambungnya.

Melupakan para kodok yang sedang bersenang-senang di danau, kini seekor kodok lainnya tengah merenung meratapi nasib sialnya yang benar-benar menggenaskan, "Hufft..! Tidak ada lagikah nasib yang lebih sial daripda menjadi kodok?!" Gerutunya.

#SREK! SREK!#

Mendengar sebuah bunyi dari balik semak-semak, kodok itu menoleh dan membelakakan matanya ketika ia melihat seorang manusia lah yang keluar dari sana.

"Manusia?!" Tanya kodok itu dengan mulut menganga lebar, 'Bagaimana mungkin ada manusia di tempat terkutuk seperti ini?'

"Eh?" Tanya manusia itu sambil menatap heran ke arah kodok yang bisa bicara itu, "Kau.. bisa bicara..?" Ucapnya sambil mengambil langkah mundur.

"Hei! Jangan takut, aku ini seorang manusia yang terkena sebuah kutukan sehingga aku berubah menjadi kodok." Jelas kodok itu.

Manusia itu sedikit tercengang, namun kemudian bisa mengerti. Hari per hari telah dilalui, manusia dan kodok itu saling mengenal satu sama lain. Hingga suatu hari manusia itu bertanya, "Apa tidak ada cara untuk mengembalikanmu ke wujud semula?"

"Sebenarnya ada. Ciuman dari seorang perempuan yang bisa membuatku kembali ke wujud semula" jawab kodok itu.

"Eh? Benarkah? Kalau begitu, biarkanlah aku menciummu." Kata manusia itu tersenyum sambil mendekatkan wjahnya ke kodok itu.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, tapi resikonya.. bagaimana jika kamu malah menjadi kodok sepertiku?" Tanya kodok itu.

Manusia itu tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Ini kan upayaku untuk menyelamatkanmu, lagipula jika seandainya nanti aku malah berubah menjadi kodok, bukankah berarti kamu punya teman yang sama sepertimu?" jelas manusia itu sebelum akhirnya semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kodok itu dan..

* * *

"Sugooiiiii!" Seru Lucy girang, tatapan matanya tak lepas dari buku novel folk tale yang kini sedang dibacanya, "Ne, Natsu! Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Huh? Apanya yang bagaimana, Luce?" Tanya Natsu dengan tampang innocent yang sukses mendapat jitakan dari Lucy.

"Tentu saja ceritanya, baka!" Jawab Lucy kesal sambil menggerutu dalam hati.

"Ohh.. Ceritanya aneh, Luce!" Komentar Natsu sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Lucy.

Lucy mengerutkan alisnya heran, "Apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan ceritanya aneh lalu mengacungkan jempol seperti itu?!" Tanya Lucy dengan nada tinggi.

Natsu menguap pelan, "Mana mungkin ada manusia yang mau mencium kodok." Komentar Natsu acuh tak acuh.

"Tentu saja ada! Namanya juga cinta sejati, apapun akan dilakukan demi kebaikan orang yang ia cintai!" Bantah Lucy.

"Huh? Lalu bagaimana jika aku menjadi kodok, maukah kamu menciumku?" Tanya Natsu sambil mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Iy- Ehh, B-BAAKKAAAAAA!" Teriak Lucy dengan wajah merah padam sambil melancarkan lucy kick nya ke arah Natsu.

"I-ittai yo.." jawab Natsu dengan mata berputar layaknya lolipop.

"Huh!" Keluh Lucy sambil melangkah ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Natsu dalam diam.

"..."

"Memang ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku tadi?" Gumam Natsu.

* * *

Next day at Fairy Tail Guild,

"Ohayou minna!" Sapa Lucy yang diikuti oleh kedatangan Natsu.

"Ara-ara.. Ohayou Lucy, Natsu" Sapa Mirajane tak lepas dari aktivitasnya mengelap gelas, "Kalian bangun siang lagi, ne?" Tanya Mirajane yang mendapat anggukan pelan dari Lucy.

"Aku traktir kalian minuman ya.." Kata Mirajane sambil menuangkan cairan aneh dari botol yang juga aneh.

"Ah, baiklah.." Jawab Lucy sedikit ragu kemudian mengambil gelas itu, "Ariga-" belum selesai Lucy berbicara, Levy menarik Lucy ke tempat duduk.

'Psst, Lu-chan! Jangan terima minuman itu!' Bisik Levy.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Lucy bingung.

'Tadi pagi Mira menemukannya di lemari bar. Dan ya, kau tahu? Botol itu terlihat aneh kan.' Lanjut Levy setengah berbisik.

Reflek, Lucy langsung menoleh ke arah Mirajane yang sedang menawarkan minuman di botol itu namun selalu ditolak oleh semua orang. Jika dilihat baik-baik, botol itu memang tampak aneh. Seperti ada sebuah logo mata katak berwarna hijau di bagian tengah botol. Sungguh aneh.

Lucy menelan ludah cepat, "Ano, Mira.. Sepertinya aku tidak jadi meminumnya." Tolak Lucy.

Mendengar itu, mata Mirajane sedikit berkaca-kaca lalu ia dengan segera pundung di pojokan, "Huuweeee! Aku sering mentraktir kalian minuman, dan baru kali ini kalian menolaknya"

"Bu-bukan begitu maksud kami!" Hibur Macao kebingungan mau bilang apa.

"Sou? Baiklah, jika kalian tidak mau meminumnya, biarkanlah aku yang minum sendiri." Ucap Mirajane.

"EHH! Jangan!" Seru Max dan yang lainnya.

"Hmm? Kalian aneh, baiklah aku taruh saja minumannya di sini." Jawab Mirajane. Anggota guild menghela napas lega untuk sesaat.

#BRAAAKK!# Pintu guild terbuka lebar, "Tadaima." Ujar Erza.

"Okaeri Erza." Sapa Mirajane.

Erza melangkah ke arah bar, "Eh? Minuman siapa ini?" Tanya Erza.

"Entahlah, belum ada yang meminumnya. Untukmu juga boleh." Jawab Mirajane tersenyum ramah.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Erza segera mengambil gelas itu.

"ERZA, JANG-" Telat, Erza telah meminum ramuan aneh di gelas tersebut.

Seluruh anggota guild hanya dapat mengeluarkan keringat dingin, perhatian mereka terfokus ke arah Erza yang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi..

Kodok.

"N-NANI?!" Teriak seluruh anggota guild yang kini hanya mampu diam memucat.

"Wahh.. Dunia jadi serasa besar.." Komentar Erza yang kini sedang menjadi kodok itu.

"Hikksss.. Gomennasai, Erza. Bu-bukan maksudku memberikan minuman itu kepada kalian untuk-" belum selesai Mirajane mengucapkan rasa bersalahnya yang diikuti oleh banjir tangisan, Erza meloncat ke pundak Mirajane.

"Daijoubu dayo. Aku hanya berubah jadi kecil kan? Apa yang harus di khawatirkan?" Tanya Erza.

'Masalahnya sekarang ini kau kodok! Bukan hanya berubah jadi kecil!' Seru anggota guild dalam hati.

"U-ugyaaa!" Jerit Mirajane yang ternyata takut kodok sambil berjalan mundur hingga Erza terjatuh ke kursi.

"Hei, kenapa menjatuhkanku seperti itu?" Tanya Erza yang bersiap kembali meloncat, namun segera dihalangi oleh spatula yang diulurkan Mirajane.

"Eh?" Tanya Erza lalu melihat ke arah spatula, "Uwaah! Sugoi Mira, spatulanya gambar kodok!" Seru Erza kelewat OOC.

"Ehehe.." Lucy tertawa sweatdrop sambil segera mencari cermin untuk memperlihatkan pada Erza tentang bentuk dirinya yang sekarang.

"Eh? Bajuku kok ada di sini?" Tanya Erza melihat ke arah lantai sebelum akhirnya wajah kodok bernama Erza itu merah padam, "Be-berarti s-sekarang aku.. telanjang?!"

Tepat waktu, Lucy segera menyodorkan cermin ke depan Erza, "Sekarang kamu kodok, Erza"

"Ehh..? N-NAANIIIIIII?!" Teriak Erza.

#BRAAK!# Kini buku-buku sihir telah tertumpuk di atas meja. Levy tengah mengamati botol tersebut, "Tidak ada yang aneh dari botol itu"

"Jelas itu aneh, Levy-chan, gambarnya saja iluminati." Ujar Lucy sambil menghela napas.

"Hmm.. Dari setumpuk buku ini tidak ada yang sesuai. Ne, Lu-chan, apa kamu pernah membaca buku tentang seseorang berubah menjadi kodok?" Tanya Levy.

"Umm.. The Princess and The Frog? Kemarin aku membacanya. Tapi itu kan folk tale, bukan magic book-" belum selesai Lucy bicara, Levy segera melesat ke perpustakaan guild.

"..."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Levy kembali dengan membawa buku sihir berjudul The Princess and The Frog.

"Mou, di buku ini tertulis bahwa kutukannya akan hilang jika sang korban dicium." Jelas Levy sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, lalu menoleh ke arah Natsu dan Gray secara bergantian.

"Hie?! Kenapa kami?!" Protes Natsu dan Gray.

"Juvia tidak akan membiarkan Gray-sama mencium Erza-san." Ucap Juvia dingin.

"Kalau begitu, Natsu?" Tanya Levy.

"Ehh? Kenapa aku?" Tanya Natsu balik.

"Mou! Aku rasa lebih baik jangan Natsu." Ucap Lucy yang dibalas dengan senyuman usil dari Levy.

"Bu-bukan itu, maksudku!" Seru Lucy sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, lagipula mana ada sih manusia yang mau mencium kodok.." Komentar Erza yang kini sedang sangat terpuruk.

"Mira, coba cari Jellal dengan lacrima." Usul Lisanna.

"Ara, kamu lupa? Lacrima kita baru saja hancur kemarin." Kata Mirajane.

Lisanna dan Lucy menghela napas pelan, mereka melirik para pria di guild. Sedangkan Levy sibuk mencari mantra penyembuh untuk Erza.

"Sebagai otoko, aku kan menolo- ehh, tidak jadi." Kata Elfman berkeringat dingin saat mendapat tatapan tajam dari Evergreen.

Macao dan Wakaba mulai berpikir lain, mungkin dibalik anehnya mencium kodok mereka akan mendapatkan first kiss dari Erza saat kodok itu kembali ke wujud asalnya nanti.

Erza terdiam, urat kemarahan muncul di pelipis hijaunya, "Andai sekarang aku ini dlm wujud asliku, sudah ku tendang mereka."

"Aku tidak terpikir bahwa minuman itu akan merubah seseorang menjadi kodok. Ehehe.." Kata Lucy yang dilanjutkan oleh tawa miris.

"Ah iya, ini kan salahku. Hikss, huweeeeee!" Mirajane kembali dengan tangisannya yang sangat tiba-tiba itu. Anggota guild hanya dapat bersweatdrop melihatnya.

"Ehem! Darimana kau mendapatkan minuman itu?" Tanya Master Makarov yang tiba-tiba saja datang menghampiri kerumunan orang yang sedang mengelilingi sang katak a.k.a Erza.

"Aku menemukannya di lemari bar, master." Jawab Mirajane.

"Soukka.." Kata Master Makarov sambil menganggukan kepalanya pelan lalu mengelus jenggotnya seakan-akan sedang berpikir.

"..." Anggota guild terdiam cukup lama menunggu sang Master berpikir.

"Jadi? Master tau darimana dan sejak kapan botol ramuan itu bisa ada di sana?" Tanya Lucy lelah menunggu Master mulai berbicara.

"Ahaha.." Tawa Master yang menimbulkan tanda tanya di setiap kepala para anggota, "Tentu saja aku lupa."

Seluruh anggota guild hanya dapat menganga lebar dalam diam. Lucy berfacepalm, 'Dasar pikun..' ujarnya yang untungnya dalam hatI.

"Tadaima!" Seru Happy dengan ikan di mulutnya, diikuti oleh Carla yang terbang mengikutinya dari belakang, "Geez, bagaimana bisa ada misi sebodoh itu.." Gerutu Carla.

"Taafhi kishhaa mendafaashkhan bahnyaahh ikhaan di shanah!" Seru Happy sambil mengunyah ikan di mulutnya.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu, baru bicara. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Kata Carla sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Ara-ara, okaeri Happy.. Carla.." Sambut Mirajane dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar, serta air mata yang masih sedikit tergenang di matanya.

"Eh? Mira? Ada apa?" Tanya Happy membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat.

"Aku.. aku.. hiks, HUWEEEE!" Tangis Mirajane tiba-tiba yang membuat tanda tanya besar di kepala Happy.

Lucy menghela napas lalu menjelaskan kejadian apa yang terjadi kepada Happy. Dan butuh penjelasan lima kali hingga Happy mengerti.

Aura hitam muncul di sekitar Erza, "Kemarin aku berubah jadi kucing, sekarang aku berubah jadi kodok.."

"Aye! Aku bukan kucing, aku exceed!" Seru Happy.

"Sama saja!" Balas Erza sambil menatap tajam ke arah Happy.

"H-huweeee! Lucy, tolong! Erza tetap seram saat jadi kodok sekalipun." Kata Happy lalu bersembunyi di balik Lucy.

Lucy hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu menghela napas, "Sepertinya Levy-chan belum mendapatkan hasil apapun." Kata Lucy.

Erza memucat, "Aku tidak mau jadi kodok selamanya. Bagaimana dengan misiku? Bagaimana dengan armorku? Selemah apa aku sekarang? Apanya yang titania? Dan.. sepertinya sangat tidak mungkin aku tidur di Fairy Hills malam ini," Kata Erza panjang lebar.

"Minna.." Ujar Levy yang sukses membuat seluruh anggota guild menoleh ke arahnya.

"Di sini tertulis bahwa pada bulan purnama, jika yang terkena kutukan menjadi kodok belum kembali ke wujud asalnya, maka ia akan menjadi tumbal," jelas Levy.

"N-NANI?!" Teriak seluruh anggita guild kecuali Levy dan Erza.

"Mungkin memang ada baiknya aku menjadi tumbal saja. Lagipula, menjadi kodok seperti ini, apa yang bisa aku lakukan?" ucap Erza sambil menghela mapas panjang.

"Erza, jangan berpikir begitu! Kami pasti akan menemukan cara untuk menyelamatkanmu! Lagipula, kata siapa kamu ini tidak berguna? Kamu sangat berguna, dan kamu adalah bagian dari keluarga kami!" seru Lucy sembari tersenyum ke arah Erza.

"Arigatou Lucy, tapi.. Memangnya siapa juga yang mau mecium seekor kodok?" tanya Erza sambil melihat ke arah sekelilingnya.

"Aku akan cari cara untuk menolong Erza tanpa ciuman.." kata Levy.

"Eto.. tapi bagaimana? Seperti, mencium itu kan menggunakan bibir. Kandungan zat kimia apa yang ada di bibir? Mungkin itu bisa menjadi penggantinya atau.." belum selesai Lucy mengeluarkan pedapatnya, ia terdiam tak melanjutkan setelah melihat reaksu teman-temannya yang sepertinya sama sekali tak mengerti.

Lucy menjedotkan kepalanya ke meja, "Baka.." gumamnya pelan.

#BUAAAKK!# Pintu guild kembali terdobrak, "GYAAAHHHH! Aku sudah berusaha bertanya pada kodok-kodok lainnya di danau, tapi tidak ada satupun yang menjawabku. Mereka malah bilang 'kwepek-kwepek'! Kacaaaaang mahaaaal!" Seru Natsu yang tiba-tiba dengan tidak jelasnya marah-marah sendiri.

"..."

"Natsu, itu namanya bukan dikacangin," kata Lucy jawdrop.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Levy-chan, kapan bulan purnamanya datang?" Tanya Lucy.

"Ah ya.. sebentar aku check.." jawab Levy.

Gray memasuki guild dengan babak belur. Untuk keterangan saja walau tidak penting, Gray baru saja mencoba meminta bantuan dari Polyrushuka dan sukses terbantai, "Bulan purnama ya? Seperti peristiwa di galuna island?" tanyanya.

"Atau mungkin lebih parah.." jawab Levy lalu kembali terdiam cukup luma.

"M-minna, bulan purnamanya malam ini!" Seru Levy dengan mata yang membulat.

Semuanya terdiam untuk sejenak, guild terasa hening. Dan memang sepi karena banyak anggota guild yang pergi keluar untuk mencari bantuan ataupun obat penawar.

"Sudahlah, biarkanlah aku menjadi tumbal saja.." kata Erza pasrah.

"Heh? Nasi tumbal?" Tanya Natsu yang sukses mendapat jitakan dari Lucy.

"Itu timbal, baka!" Omel Lucy.

"I-ittai yo," ujar Natsu sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu dan memukul meja bar dengan keras.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mau menjadi tumbal, Erza?!" Kata Natsu tak terima.

"Dengan begitu, bukankah aku tak perlu menyusahkan kalian lagi.." kata Erza datar.

"Erza-san tidak pernah menyusahkan kami.." kata Wendy tiba-tiba muncul di amang pintu guild.

"Eh? Wendy?" Tanya Lucy.

"Aku membatalkan misinya, Carla menceritakan semuanya kepadaku. Lagipula keselamatan Erza-san lebih penting dari misi itu kan?" Kata Wendy sambil berjalan mendekati Erza dan mengeluarkan healing magicnya.

"Arigatou.. Wendy.." ucap Erza yang dijawab dengan anggukan pelan dari Wendy.

"Tidak akan ada yang jadi tumbal di sini. Bukan Erza, ataupun yang lainnya," kata Gray.

Erza tersenyum sambil menangis terharu, "Arigatou minna."

"Ah ya, kemana anggota guild yang lainnya?" Tanya Erza.

"Sedang mencari Jellal-san," jawab Wendy.

"Ehh? J-jellal.. K-kenapa Jellal? M-memangnya harus Jellal yang menciumku?" Tanya Erza yang kini wajahnya merona jingga. Warna kulit kodok (hijau) + warna blushing (merah) menghasilkan jingga.

"Karena disuruhnya cinta sejati," jawab Levy dengan tampang polosnya.

"Umh.. umh..!" Kata Lucy mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya setuju.

"Ta-tapi kan aku belum siap untuk bertemu Jellal. B-bagaimana jika ia melijat aku dalam wujud kodok seperti ini?" Tanya Erza menunduk malu.

Lucy dan Levy sweatdrop, "Kan memang Jellal dipanggil ke sini untuk mengembalikan wujudmu dari kodok jadi manusia."

"A-ah ya.. benar juga, haha.." kata Erza tertawa kikuk.

"N-nani?! Sekarang sudah jam 5.32?!" teriak Lucy saat pandangannya teralih ke arah jam dinding di sudut guild.

"Setengah jam lagi! Setengah jam lagi sebelum matahari terbenam dan bulan purnama muncul!" Seru Lucy.

"Setengah jam kurang 2 menit.." kata Natsu.

"Ini bukan waktunya bercanda, bodoh! Memangnya kau pikir bulan purnama munculnya tepat jam 18.00?! Itu kan cuman perkiraan!" Seru Lucy.

"Memangnya bulan bisa ngaret? Ternyata bulan sama sepertimu, Luce!" Ledek Natsu.

"Uggh! Tapi bulan itu kan indah!" Seru Lucy.

"..."

"Hmm.. tiba-tiba teringat sebuah kalimat," ujar Levy sambil tersenyum usil ke arah seseorang yang menjadi tujuan dibuatnya cerita gaje ini.

"Bulan itu kan gak rata, bolong-bolong."

Baiklah, hanya yang mengerti yang tau. Abaikan.

"20 menit lagi" kata Levy.

"Arrghh! Dimana Jellal?!" Tanya Lucy frustasi.

"Baru saja aku mendapat kabar bahwa Jellal dalam perjalanan.." jawab Cana yang sudah kenbali ke guild.

"Ara-ara, lacrima kita sudah terhubung dengannya. Jadi tenanglah sedikit," kata Mirajane sang troublemaker dari masalah ini sambil tersenyum ramah dengan wajah innocent.

"Ah ya! Di buku tertulis bahwa sang perempuan yang mencium kodok kan? Bukan laki-laki?" Tanya Levy lalu menoleh ke arah Lucy. Diikuti oleh anggota guild lainnya yang ikut menoleh ke arah Lucy.

"Y-yuri?!" Jerit Lucy, "Dan kenapa aku? Tidak! Tidak! Pasti yang dimaksud itu lawan jenis. Kan hanya kebetulan di cerita yang jadi kodok itu laki-laki!"

"Biarkan saja aku jadi tumbal. Jellal tidak mungkin bisa datang ke sini pada waktunya, dia di luar Fiore kan? Lagipula.. sepertinya dia akan jauh lebuh bahagia tanpaku" kata Erza.

"Erza.. Gomenne, hiks, aku tidak bisa menolongmu," kata Wendy yang kini sedang terduduk lemas.

Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia kehabisan akal, tidak tau apa kagi yang harus ia lakukan. Pusing, migrain, sakit kepala, depresi, frustasi, stress.

"Erza! Lebih baik kamu jadi nasi timbal daripada jadi tumbal seperti itu! Kau keluarga kami!" Seru Natsu emosi.

"N-natsu..! Hentikan, terima kenyataan!" Seru Lucy yang kini matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"L-lu-chan.." kata Levy tak tau lagi apa yang harus ia katakan, ia melihat ke arah jam dinding. 10 menit lagi.

"Aku.. aku tidak akan membiarkan Erza meninggal hanya karena hal ini! Karena.. kita ini nakama kan?! Kami akan menolongku dan tidak akan membiarkanmu meninggal begitu saja! Sekalipun kamu jadi kodok seumur hidup, itu bukan masalah bagi kami. Karena kamu Erza dan tetaplah Erza!" Tegas Lucy sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Masih ada harapan, Jellal sudah memasuki Magnolia sekarang," kata Mirajane.

Erza meloncat keluar guild Fairy Tail, hujan deras membasahi tubuhnya. Lucy, Levy, Mirajane, Cana, Natsu, serta Gray hanya dapat mengikutinya dalam diam.

#DRAAAASSS!# air hujan terus turun dengan derasnya, tanpa tangisan Juvia, dan sangat cocok dengan situasi hati Erza sekarang.

5 menit..

Lucy menggenggam tangan Erza yang kini kecil dan lemah itu, ia takut kehilangan seorang sahabat yang selama ini selalu menemaninya. Memori Lucy atas kenangnnya dengan Erza kembali terputar di benaknya.

"Saat pertama kali melihatmu di Fairy Tail dengan gagahnya, kau tahu? Aku selalu mengagumimu sejak saat itu. Dan ya aku sangat kaget saat kamu memilihku menjadi bagian dari team-mu. Tower of heaven, tempat dimana aku mulai mengerti masa lalumu. Yang membuat aku mengerti bahwa tidak semua orang bernasib baik sepertiku. Kamu orang yang kuat, dan hingga saat ini aku selalu mengagumimu," jelas Lucy panjang lebar.

3 menit..

"Teruslah hidup.. bersama kami, jangan bilang lagi bahwa kamu ini sudah tidak berguna dan layak untuk dijadikan tumbal.." lanjut Lucy.

2 menit..

"I'm your nakama, Erza.." Lucy mulai meneteskan air matanya, "Aku berharap aku punya waktu yang lebih lama lagi denganmu."

Tubuh kodok Erza mulai berangsur-angsur hilang, harapan untuk selamat sudah tidak ada lagi. Sebab hingga saat ini, Jellal masih belum datang juga.

Erza ikut meneteskan air matanya, "Arigatou..."

"...Lucy..."

"Hikss, ERRZAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Lucy.

"ERRZAAAAAAAA!"

"Huh?" Tanya Erza bingung sambil menoleh ke arah Lucy yang kini sedang terduduk di Erza.

"E-Erza?!" Tanya Lucy balik dengan mata terbelalak, "Kau masih hidup?"

"Y-ya.." jawab Erza ragu, bingung dengan pertanyaan aneh Lucy.

"Dalam wujud manusia?!" Tanya Lucy.

Erza mengerutkan alisnya, "Tentu saj-" belum selesai Erza menjawab, Lucy segera turun dari kasur dan memeluk Erza, "Yokatta.."

"Memangnya ada apa, huh?" Tanya Erza kebingungan.

Lucy menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum, "Tidak ada apa-apa."

'Bodohnya aku ini. Sampai mimpi begitu karena terlalu terobsesi dengan folk tale tersebut. Haha..' kata Lucy dalam hati.

Sebenarnya Erza datang ke sini untuk memarahi Lucy karena belum bangun-bangun juga padahal mereka sudah janjian misi jam 8, sedangkan sekarang jam 10. Tapi melihat Lucy begini, Erza malah merasa canggung untuk memarahi Lucy.

"Ya sudah, ayo berangkat. Kita sudah ketinggalan kereta," kata Erza segera membalikan tubuhnya hendak berjalan keluar kamar Lucy.

"Erza, tunggu! Kamu melupakan sesuatu!" seru Lucy sambil menunjukan smirks-nya, ia mengambil sesuatu dari bawah bantalnya.

"Eh?" Tanya Erza penasaran.

"Otanjobi Omodeto ne, Erza.." ucap Lucy sambil menyodorkan dua buah nendo yang dikaitkan dengan sebuah tali berbentuk hati, nendo Erza dan Jellal.

Erza blushing berat, wajahnya merah padam. Kali ini hanya merah, bukan jingga seperti dalam mimpi Lucy tadi.

"Arigatou, Lucy.."

* * *

**And for someone who I dedicate this story..**

**Otanjobi Omodeto, _Lacie-senpai_!**

* * *

At train..

Kini Lucy terduduk di sebuah kursi sambil menyenderkan kepalanya dan menutup kedua matanya. Erza hanya menatap heran ke arah Lucy, bagaimana bisa seseorang yang baru saja bangun itu kembali tertidur lagi?

Namun jauh di dalam alam bawah sadar Lucy, kini mimpi Lucy kembali berlanjut.

Tubuh Erza dalam bentuk manusia perlahan-lahan kembali terbentuk di tengah-tengah langit, dikelilingi cahaya bintang malam. Melayang jatuh bagai bintang. Sebuah sihir kini mengelilingi tubuhnya, mengubahnya memakai Tengamps Armor dan jatuh tepat di atas Jellal.

#BUAAAAAKKK!# Jellal meringis kesakitan sambil menahan armor berat Erza.

"ERZAAAAA!" Teriak seluruh anggota guild mendatangi tempat terjatuhnya Erza.

Perlahan-lahan Erza mulai membuka kedua matanya, "Ta-tadaima, minna.."

"Hiks, okaeri.. Erza"

Sebab, tak perlu sebuah ciuman yang dapat mengembalikan seseorang..

Yang terpenting adalah keinginan orang itu sendiri untuk tetap hidup..

_"Bukan untuk mati demi nakamanya, tapi tetap hidup demi nakamanya!"_

_"Jika kamu punya cinta di hidupmu, maka teruslah hidup!"_

**THE END**

* * *

Otanjobi omodeto ya Lacy-nee! GBU always, semoga karirnya di fanfiction bagus; jangan pensiun, kamu masih muda walau lebih tua dari aku. Semoga cepet update lagi dengan membawa fic humor yang bisa buat readers mati ketawa dan fic horror yang bisa buat readers gak bisa tidur 7 hari 7 malam (?).

Tehee, gomenne pura-pura off seharian. Aku balik ke LINE deh sekarang, jaa readers! #Digebukin rame-rame#

Ermm.. gomen kalau ficnya gajeness, gak nyambung, kurang feel, OOC, dll. Kondisi dan mood saya lagi kurang stabil minna.. Nasib ya.. #pundung di pojokan #PLAK!#

Dan gomen juga banyak yang tidak saya _italic, _**bold,**underline, insert horizontal line, typos, ataupun EYD yang sedikit salah. Saya ketiknya di HP jadi tidak sempat ubah-ubah dan takut tidak sempat postingan, jadi ketiknya buru-buru. Kan tidak bisa kalau diundur besok ultahnya.

Psst, kalau kalian mau, spam tulisan HBD ke chatnya Lacy-nee yuk! #GEPLAKED!# Ngomong-ngomong, soal update-an fic saya yang lainnya, gomen agak lama. Tunggu otakku gak konslet (?) lagi dulu.

Jangan lupa review ya, jaa minna!


End file.
